


Близнецы, одиночество и кот в мешке    —            ориджинал

by Gierre



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierreНа канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre





	Близнецы, одиночество и кот в мешке    —            ориджинал

Игорь стоял наверху лестницы, ведущей к парку и автобусным остановкам. Светило яркое летнее солнце. Вокруг шумели счастливые выпускники — его товарищи по несчастью. Внизу бродили студенты, гости города и преподаватели. Дальше, через дорогу, раскинулся парк, где среди клумб и деревьев проходили редкие перерывы между парами — случайные и не очень. Сюда Игорь приходил, когда нужно было выждать время или очистить голову.  
— Ты скоро, Игорюш? — спросила одногруппница Маринка. В ее глазах уже поселились пьяные чертики, хотя она еще не пила спиртного. Просто Марине, как и Игорю, вручили перед всем потоком заветную красную корочку мехмата. С ней, по словам декана, можно было идти «хоть в IBM».  
Маринка явно знала, куда хочет идти, а вот Игорь не знал. Он вежливо отказался, спустился по лестнице привычным быстрым шагом, перешел дорогу и вошел в парк, укрывшись от яркого солнца в тени деревьев.  
Навстречу Игорю вышел совсем юный пацан за руку с мамой. Мальчишка указывал на высокое здание и кричал полушепотом:  
— Сюда! Сюда хочу, мам! Вот сюда!  
— Будешь хорошо учиться — обязательно поступишь, — ответила мама.  
Они скрылись из виду — пошли к автобусной остановке. Игорь проводил их тяжелым взглядом. Уже много лет он не испытывал зависти, но именно теперь, в день, когда ему вручили красный диплом за отличные успехи в учебе, позабытое чувство вернулось. Игорь представил на месте пацана маленького себя. Сколько он отдал бы за то, чтобы вот так же точно прийти в парк под руку с мамой? О, красный диплом — без проблем. Несколько побед на олимпиадах — само собой. Престижную стипендию, хорошую комнату в общаге — сколько угодно раз. Он променял бы все за возможность держать маму за руку.  
— Чтоб ты сдохла! — в сердцах крикнул Игорь. Осмотрелся, надеясь, что никто не слышал его. Так и было. Прохожие шли мимо, не обращая внимания на одетого в красивый костюм выпускника.  
У Игоря было тяжелое детство. Мать пила, и еще когда Игорю было семь лет, её лишили родительских прав. Отца своего Игорь не знал, а имя, написанное в его свидетельстве о рождении, оказалось фальшивым. Он попал в детский дом, где кроме синяков и злости не получил ничего. Жизнь началась с поступлением в вуз. Игорь попал на мехмат благодаря упорству и неожиданной квоте, перепавшей не то по ошибке, не то по счастливому стечению обстоятельств. Возможно, Игоря брали с расчетом, что он вылетит через год, но уже с первого семестра он выбился в лидеры по успеваемости. И вот жизнь закончилась. Он отучился, получил диплом. Идти в аспирантуру было страшно, сложно, да и не лежала у Игоря душа к науке. Он учился с удовольствием, но ровно до тех пор, когда не нужно было отстаивать свои работы перед многочисленными комиссиями. Публичность, даже такая, раздражала его, а хороший аспирант, по мнению преподавателей, должен был выдвигать новые гипотезы, лезть на рожон — двигать науку. Игорь ничего не хотел двигать. Он хотел зайти в парк с мамой за руку.  
— Какой же ты жалкий, — сказал он, обращаясь к самому себе.  
— Зря вы так с собой, — сказал шедший мимо незнакомец.  
Игорь не разглядел его лица, потому что на глаза навернулись слезы. Пришлось вытирать их рукавом взятого напрокат пиджака. Незнакомец быстро скрылся из виду.  
Слова, сказанные вскользь, вцепились в Игоря. Он сам не ожидал, что услышанное от постороннего произведет такой эффект. Солнце скрылось за облаком, и парк преобразился в одну секунду. Деревья стали частью старой картины с полотна, которое Игорь увидел в далеком детстве на экскурсии. Детей из его класса везли смотреть на ночной город, а Игоря взяли «за компанию». Чьи-то щедрые предки оплатили ему билет, и он поехал, как все остальные. Здание из тех воспоминаний было теперь прямо перед ним. Величавое, таинственное. Игорь улыбнулся, перехватил поудобнее диплом и пошел к остановке.  
Ему захотелось увидеть мать. Он всего однажды предпринимал попытку посмотреть, как она живет. Поехал по старому адресу, но из-за холода не дождался, когда в окне появится хоть кто-то. Тогда ему не хватило смелости войти в подъезд и позвонить. Сейчас он готов был сворачивать горы.  
Мама Игоря жила на окраине столицы в одном из спальных районов, предназначенных для временного пребывания, а не для постоянной жизни. Пока Игорь шел по знакомой улице, ему улыбались гости с Юга. Люди, которые приехали зарабатывать на хлеб для семей, оставшихся в другой стране.  
Жилье здесь было старым, еще когда Игоря переселили в детский дом, а теперь наполовину разваленные дома смотрелись убого и страшно. Он не возвращался сюда, даже когда закончил школу, потому что не представлял себе жизни рядом с матерью. Даже просто находиться с ней в одной квартире было бы ему тошно.  
Знакомый подъезд был меньше, чем помнил Игорь, дверь заменили на стальную, но она успела проржаветь. Замок с кодом был сломан. Игорь беспрепятственно вошел в подъезд, поднялся на третий этаж и встал перед дверью.  
Он долго разглядывал грязно-коричневое полотно с металлическими струнами, которые удерживали старенький утеплитель, распределяя его по поверхности древесины. Много лет назад, ожидая, когда пьяная мать откроет ему, Игорь выковыривал утеплитель из нижних участков двери. Там все еще видно было дырки.  
Звонок.  
Игорь сделал шаг от двери — на всякий случай. Прошло больше минуты, но никто не открыл дверь.  
Звонок.  
На этот раз Игорь удерживал палец на кнопке подольше. Если мать до сих пор пьет, она может еще спать после вечерних развлечений.  
«Что, если она умерла?» — подумал Игорь, снова отступая от двери.  
Ему привиделась картина, от которой по спине побежали мурашки. Вот он заходит внутрь, и все вокруг в точности такое, как он запомнил в свой последний день дома. Висит портрет Есенина в коридоре, зеленая краска на двери в туалет облупилась на уровне его глаз. В комнате на полу расстелен оранжевый ворсовой ковер, а на нем — мертвая мама.  
— Кто там? — раздался из квартиры тихий голос подростка.  
Игорь очнулся от кошмара, созданного распаленным воображением, и ответил, не особенно задумываясь:  
— Игорь!  
— Какой еще Игорь? — спросил подросток.  
— Я…  
Воспоминания из детства столкнулись с жизненным опытом, Игорь начал перебирать варианты. Кем мог быть подросток за дверью? Новым жильцом? Но разве не поменяют новые жильцы дверь, которая дышала на ладан с тех пор, как ее установили в доме сто лет назад? Или матери дали на время посидеть с ребенком соседи? Нет, любой, кто живет в этом доме, будет до самой смерти помнить, как Сюзанна Леонидовна валялась в луже собственной рвоты на том месте, где сейчас стоял Игорь.  
— Твой брат, — ответил Игорь, потому что это была единственная вменяемая версия, хоть поверить в нее было почти невозможно.  
Как матери разрешили родить еще одного? Да очень просто! Чтобы родить ребенка, разрешение не нужно. Оно требуется, если ты хочешь водить автомобиль, завести экзотическое животное или держать в сейфе охотничье ружье. Чтобы родить ребенка, нужно напиться, потрахаться без презерватива, подождать девять месяцев и, как любила повторять Сюзанна Леонидовна, «уповать на Бога».  
— Коля? — неуверенно спросил несчастный подросток.  
— Какой еще Коля? Я Игорь! — он терял терпение. Неужели кроме этого бедолаги за дверью у матери были другие дети? Сколько же она родила?  
— Вы к нам? — спросил уже знакомый Игорю голос, вот только совершенно с другой стороны.  
Игорь оглянулся, и словно в тумане перед ним предстал тощий высокий подросток в шортах до колен, сланцах, борцовке, с прической «за 200 рублей». В этом тощем подростке Игорь узнал себя самого лет десять назад.  
— Я к Сюзанне Леонидовне, — сказал Игорь.  
Подросток кивнул с пониманием, больше свойственным взрослым, прошел мимо Игоря и забарабанил в дверь с криком:  
— Степка! Открывай уже!  
Дверь открылась. На пороге стоял еще один подросток. Отличались они одеждой, уровнем запущенности прически и взглядами. Тот, что впустил их — Степка — смотрел с интересом и недоверием, а другой — Колян — выглядел как человек, уже все решивший для себя в жизни.  
— Я ее разбужу, — крикнул через плечо Коля и пошел в комнату, которую во времена детства Игоря считали «залом для гостей». Там происходили пьянки, разборки с ментами, драки с соседями и другие виды культурного отдыха.  
— Не надо! — выдал Игорь.  
— Так вы к ней или нет? — строго спросил Коля.  
— К ней… нет, я… просто…  
— Вы правда наш брат? — спросил Степка, разглядывая Игоря с недоверчивым прищуром.  
— Наверное, да, — ответил Игорь. — Вы ведь ее дети?  
— Ага, — ответил Степка, обернулся к Коле и замер.  
Близнецы долго смотрели друг на друга. Игорю казалось, они вели неслышный для него разговор. Обсуждали, стоит пускать незнакомца в дом, надо ли будить мать? Он успел оценить бардак в квартире. Полы не мыли с зимы — в коридоре отчетливо прослеживались горки елочных иголок, припорошенные пылью. Старая мебель покосилась. Ножки шкафа для одежды подпирали учебники, чтобы он не завалился на жильцов. Наверху вместо люстры висела лампочка — мать могла пропить самые неожиданные бытовые изделия.  
— Хотите, я вас отведу в Макдональдс? — вдруг предложил Игорь.  
Спонтанное решение пришло к нему при мысли о кухне. Он уже понял, что не сможет уйти просто так, не поговорив с братьями, но перспектива сидеть там, где мать лупила его ножкой от табуретки, была слишком непривлекательной.  
— Правда? — Степа светился энтузиазмом.  
— Серьезно? — Коля источал недоверие.  
— Да, я по дороге видел, здесь же построили?  
— Ага!  
— Конечно! Уже давно!  
— Так пойдем? Я мороженое куплю.  
— Пошли!  
— Ты правда наш брат?  
Игорь уже стоял на площадке между этажами, Степа прошел половину лестницы, когда Коля задал вопрос. Близнецы снова стали колебаться. Игорь вспомнил о красном дипломе, раскрыл его и показал фамилию, протягивая документ Коле.  
— Что там? — спросил Коля.  
— Махотин, — ответил Степа.  
— Вдруг он подделал? — напрягся Коля.  
— Красный диплом подделал? — спросил Игорь. — Зачем? На работу к вам устраиваться пришел? Тогда уж справку бы взял в роддоме. Пошли, посидим как люди, все обсудим. Не хочу тут торчать, сейчас Нина Васильевна ругаться будет.  
Близнецы переглянулись.  
— Что? — спросил Игорь.  
— Померла она, — ответил Коля, шмыгнув носом. — В том году еще. Мы у нее уроки иногда делали.  
— Ясно, — ответил Игорь. — Тем более пошли, что здесь делать-то?  
Коля смачно плюнул под ноги.  
— Ладно, пошли. Только я буду «Биг-Тейсти».  
— Как скажешь, — легко согласился Игорь.  
Когда они вышли из затхлого подъезда, настроение быстро изменилось. Коля перестал то и дело задавать уточняющие вопросы, Степа мечтательно улыбался, предвкушая вкусную еду. Даже Игорь, несмотря на открытие, которое поразило его до глубины души, почувствовал облегчение. Он никогда не думал, что в его жизни может появиться семья родом из детства. Надеялся, что с грехом пополам склеит однажды личную жизнь, но на такое — на близнецов-братьев, которые прошли суровую школу жизни Сюзанны Леонидовны — рассчитывать не мог.  
Ребята заказали столько еды, что нести ее пришлось на двух подносах. Глядя на них, Игорь сам почувствовал себя голодным и с чистой совестью потратил деньги на себя тоже. В конце концов, не каждый день получаешь красный диплом и пару братьев.  
— Ты почему не приходил? — спросил Коля, жуя «Биг-Тейсти».  
— Я из детдома, — ответил Игорь. — Забрали, когда еще в школе был. Пришел один раз, но…  
— Да какая разница-то?! — накинулся Степа. — Он же пришел, да? Вот и все. Ты когда еще придешь?  
— Могу на выходных зайти, — сказал Игорь. Мысли разлетались. Он пытался придумать, как может помочь близнецам, но все варианты казались нелепыми. Что он в свои двадцать четыре года может предложить паре оболтусов?  
— На выходных? — Коля сразу помрачнел и отложил «Биг-Тейсти».  
— Да пусть приходит, — сказал Степа.  
— Ты сам не знаешь, что она на выходных бухает по-черному? — вскинулся Коля. Несмотря на тощую фигурку и отсутствие намеков на мышцы, выглядел он в этот момент угрожающе.  
— Так мы выйдем, — предложил Степа, прикрываясь стаканчиком с колой. — Ты приходи, а мы к подъезду выйдем. Ты уже универ закончил, да? Круто! Ты врач?  
— Программист, — ответил Игорь, решив не вдаваться в подробности.  
— Ого! Круто! У тебя комп есть, да? — спросил Степа.  
Игорь не знал, что ответить. Цедил кофе, жевал курицу и отчаянно пытался найти выход. Любой, хоть какой… Что угодно.  
— У тебя телефон звенит, — заметил Коля, искоса глядя на новоявленного брата.  
— Что? — удивился Игорь.  
Телефон действительно звенел.  
— Вы меня подождите, ладно? — попросил Игорь.  
— Девушка? — Коля начал понимающе усмехаться.  
— Нет, я не… в смысле, у меня нет… короче, нет, это не девушка. Она девушка, да, но она не моя. Короче…  
— Да расслабься ты! — удивился Коля. — Иди, че, какие проблемы, мы подождем. Да, Степка?  
— Конечно, подождем, — Степа, казалось, готов был расплакаться от того, что Игорь поставил себя в такое неудобное положение.  
Игорь выскочил из-за стола, вышел за пределы кафе. Ему пришлось перезванивать, потому что Маринка не любила мучить людей долгими звонками.  
— Что случилось, Марин? — спросил Игорь, прикрывая губы ладонью, как заправский шпион.  
— Хотела спросить, как твои дела? Ты точно не хочешь к нам приехать? Здесь ничего такого, Игорюш, все скромно. Если у тебя напряг, мы скинемся с ребятами. Такой праздник, Игорюш! Мы же закончили! Закончи-ли! — она заорала в трубку.  
— Марин, спасибо, но я тут… — он вспомнил, что парень Марины был юристом. Вспомнил, как Марина, лежа в туалете над унитазом, рассказывала, как сильно любит этого «гребаного юриста». Вспомнил, что юрист занимался разводами и, кажется, вопросами опеки. — Марина!  
— Да, Игорюш?  
— Марин, мне помощь нужна…  
— Сейчас?  
— Да, прямо сейчас.  
— … ладно, говори адрес, я приеду.  
— Да нет! Нет, Марин, я не про это. У меня… у меня, похоже, братья есть.  
— Чего?! — заорала Марина. По ее голосу он понял, что не перегибает палку, считая происходящее безумием.  
— У моей мамы близнецы. Два мальчика, подростки. Марин, как ты думаешь, можно мне их забрать отсюда?  
— Откуда?  
— Из дома.  
— … я у Юрки спрошу. Я перезвоню тебе, ладно? И это… поздравляю, Игорюш!  
— Ага, спасибо, — ответил Игорь, убрал телефон в карман, обернулся и увидел стоящего с открытым ртом Степку.  
— Я ваш… твой… я твой молочный коктейль по ошибке взял. Можно я… допью? — пробормотал Степа.  
— Да бери, конечно, — ответил Игорь.  
Степа стоял на месте, не решаясь задать вопрос.  
— А вы правда… ты правда…  
— Не знаю, — ответил Игорь. — У меня однокурсница встречается с одним типом. Он хороший юрист. Может, выгорит, да?  
— Да… так просто… нам же пятнадцать уже, осталось-то, — Степа уставился на резиновые сланцы.  
— Вам поступать надо, — сказал Игорь. — Пойдем внутрь, там поговорим.  
Говорили до позднего вечера. Еще раз купили еды, забрались за угловой столик в дальнем конце. Близнецы рассказывали мало, зато задавали вопросы. Их интересовало всё: кто был папой Игоря, как маму лишили родительских прав, как жилось в детском доме, куда и как поступил Игорь, где он жил, где брал деньги на еду. Терпеливо отвечая на вопросы, Игорь пытался задавать собственные. Узнал, что близнецы с горем пополам учились в школе рядом с домом. Степа рисовал, Коля пошел на секцию борьбы, но ему не понравилось получать от старших ребят, и он бросил. Дома заниматься было особо нечем, искали способ заработать — сдавали хлам, продавали найденное возле помойки.  
— У меня с собой есть немного, — Игорь всучил растерянному Степке деньги.  
Обсуждали фильмы, книги. Поговорили про отдых. Коля рассказал, что в прошлом году им в школе дали путевку на юг. Загорели, наелись, много дней не слышали пьяных криков — лафа.  
Расставаться было так тяжело, что Игорь простоял у дверей Макдональдса не меньше часа. Обменялся телефоном с близнецами, дал еще денег — из заначки в паспорте. Сказал, что завтра же утром приедет, чтобы сводить в кино.  
В общаге, под прохладной водой, Игорь пытался убедить себя, что не стоит влезать в чужую жизнь. Кто он для них? Чудной братец, который сорит деньгами? Крестная фея? Да что он может для них сделать, когда сам толком не устроился? В его возрасте думают о собственной семье, карьеру строят. И хотя близнецы уже не маленькие дети, они все равно ответственность. И не на пару лет до совершеннолетия, а навсегда. Если уж браться, то на совесть — Игорь жил так всю сознательную жизнь.  
Заснуть толком не удалось. В три часа ночи позвонила Марина. Спросила, спит он или нет, рассказала, что они с Юркой придумали уже целый план. Связались с «человеком из соцслужбы», кое-что узнали про Сюзанну Леонидовну. Проговорили до четырех утра. Игорь зверски устал, вымотался, и отключился.  
Будильник разбудил его в положенные для выходного дня девять утра, он привел себя в порядок, снял деньги со счета, потом заехал в магазин, купил по футболке, оценив размер на глаз. С логотипом «Звездных Войн», которые близнецы обожали. Практично, по сезону — должно подойти. Потом подъехал к нужной станции, прогулялся пешком до Макдональдса.  
На кассе его узнали. Девушка спросила, кто он близнецам, он ответил, что брат. Девушка пробила ему бесплатный кофе, отпросилась на десять минут со смены, села за столик и сказала:  
— Если ты поиграться, то я тебя найду и убью, понял?  
Игорь не ожидал такого напора от постороннего человека, и по выражению ее лица понял, что она не шутит. Девушка напомнила ему Марину — целеустремленную, в меру амбициозную, трудолюбивую.  
— Я просто не знал, — сказал Игорь, грустно улыбаясь.  
— Чего не знал?  
— Не знал, что у матери есть еще дети.  
— Понятно, — девушка кивнула. — Я Таня. Работаю тут полгода. Они приходят иногда, покупают гамбургеры. Я пару раз пробила им по мелочи всякую чушь. Хорошие ребята, очень добрые. Никогда не нахамят, бабок пропускают, дверь держат. Жалко их.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Игорь. — Попробую помочь.  
— Дай телефон, — попросила Таня. Добавила свой номер, вписала имя. — Я почти ничего не могу, но если надо будет сказать, что они — хорошие ребята, я хоть на другой конец города приеду. Идет?  
— По рукам, — улыбнулся Игорь.  
Она даже не подумала улыбаться в ответ, ушла работать дальше и больше не смотрела в его сторону. Игоря поразило участие незнакомого человека. Он отвык от того, что чужие люди могут заботиться о посторонних. Стал вспоминать, когда помогли ему самому, и неожиданно пришел в голову вчерашний эпизод. Простая фраза: «Зря вы так с собой». Слова помогли ему лучше рюмки водки. Он решился поехать к матери, познакомился с братьями.  
— Игорь! Игорь, привет! — к столу бежал Степка.  
Теперь легко было отличить близнецов по выражению лиц, по движениям. Степка все еще был ребенком. Двигался быстро, старался «не отсвечивать». Коля, наоборот, изо всех сил тянулся к миру взрослых. Пожал руку Игорю, спокойно сел напротив.  
Игорь подарил футболки, близнецы ушли в туалет, переоделись и вернулись в новом прикиде. Потом поели, дошли до метро, попали в центр. Степка сиял, даже Коля оттаял и вел себя проще. Не пытался огрызаться на каждую фразу и уточнять, не искал подвоха.  
Посмотрели фильм. Днем зрителей было совсем мало. После фильма купили мороженое, прошлись по улице. Сели в кафе, заказали пиццу.  
— Я кое-что придумал, — сказал Игорь, когда они разобрались с едой. — Моя подруга…  
— Марина! — догадался Коля.  
Игорь понял, что случайно подслушанный Степой разговор был передан во всех деталях Николаю.  
— Да, Марина. Она уже связалась с нужными людьми. Но я совсем забыл вас спросить. Вы ведь не знаете меня толком. Может, я зря все это делаю? Вам нравится жить с мамой?  
Близнецы переглянулись, долго молчали. Потом Коля прокашлялся и строго спросил у Игоря:  
— Ты че, дебил?  
Больше вопросов Игорь не задавал. Постарался на время отвлечься от восторгов и тревог, чтобы как можно быстрее решить все вопросы. С понедельника его ждали на работу в компании, где он халтурил на последних курсах, оставались суббота и воскресенье на подготовку. Марина привезла к квартире Сюзанны Леонидовны «полезных людей», те оценили дом, зашли к соседям, опросили их, потом навестили хозяйку. Она лежала посреди комнаты, раскинув руки, будто обнимала пол. Игорь едва узнавал ее. Разбудить Сюзанну Леонидовну никому не удалось, «полезные люди» заполнили «нужные бланки» и покинули квартиру.  
Следующая неделя прошла, как во сне. Игорь просыпался, бежал на работу, вникал в новые обязанности, выполнял поручения, а после летел к Марине. Ему нужно было заполнять бумаги, слушать заспанного Юрку, который сам не спал ночами, чтобы помимо работы помогать им. Ночью, перед сном, Игорь звонил близнецам. Трубку всякий раз брал Степа, говорил, что у них все хорошо, слушал, как продвигается дело.  
Неделя, месяц, два месяца. Игорь жил в полупустой ипотечной квартире, брал шабашки, сидел на кофе и энергетиках. Впервые за долгое время он позволил себе напиться за пару суток до «дня икс». Пришли Маринка, Юрка, подумав немного, он пригласил Таню из Макдональдса — хуже ведь не будет, а для чего еще такие знакомства? Вчетвером они напились, долго желали друг другу счастья. Посмотрели фильм на ноутбуке Игоря. Разошлись под утро. Таня полезла целоваться, но Игорь изящно увернулся.  
«День икс» прошел со скрипом. Собравшиеся официальные лица пугали Колю со Степой, Сюзанна Леонидовна снова напилась, и, хотя это было кстати, тормозило процедуру. Игорь старался не смотреть матери в глаза. Он надеялся, что можно обойтись без встречи, и Маринка сказала, что такое тоже бывает, но проще и быстрее — так. Игорь хотел «проще и быстрее», чтобы не мучить неизвестностью близнецов.  
Обратно ехали втроем. Молчали.  
— Мне ее теперь нельзя мамой называть? — спросил Степка, доверчиво глядя на Игоря.  
— Можно, конечно. Если ты хочешь, — ответил Игорь.  
— Ладно, — сказал Степка, многозначительно кивая.  
Игорь пытался понять, что творится в их голове, но не мог. Они были знакомы совсем недолго.  
Остаток августа прошел в попытках улучшить жилищные условия. Мебель из «Икеи», с барахолок, с «Юлы», от щедрых соседей. Много инструментов для ремонта и остатки отделочных материалов Игорю отдали жители новостройки. Слух о молодом парне, который оформил опеку над парой братьев-близнецов, быстро разошелся по этажам. Приносили краску, шпаклевку, черт знает что. Соседка по лестничной клетке с двумя маленькими детьми каждое воскресенье приносила три куска домашнего пирога.  
Мир, который раньше даже не пытался улыбаться Игорю, наконец, стал дружелюбным. Близнецы быстро входили в доверие к людям, а те платили добротой всем, включая Игоря.  
Маринка вышла замуж за Юрку. На свадьбу пригласили троих. Она была скромной, зато Степке дали погонять в приставку, а Коля возился в Юркиной машине.  
Игорь уже успел подумать, что так и пройдет его жизнь — за пирогами, свадьбами, когда наступило первое сентября. День Знаний. Одиннадцатый класс для ребят. В школу они уходили с опущенной головой, как на казнь. Игорь спросил, нужно ли ему отпроситься для линейки, близнецы долго хохотали. Но прийти в школу все равно пришлось, и уже на следующий день, потому что оказалось — Сюзанна Леонидовна накатала невразумительную жалобу и на первое сентября явилась на линейку, пьяная, стала оскорблять классного руководителя близнецов, в частности, назвала его «жалким пидрилой».  
На работе Игорь объяснил ситуацию, и начальник отдела вошел в его положение. В офисе знали, что новый сотрудник заботится о братьях. Отпустили, отметив в расписании «выходной по семейным обстоятельствам».  
Школа, в которой учились близнецы, была похожа на учебное заведение из фильмов ужасов. Облупленные стены, отвалившаяся плитка, хрустящая под ногами. Злая тетка у входа, которая тут же стала проверять «сменку».  
Кабинет директора находился недалеко от входа, поэтому узнать о происходящем внутри Игорь в свой первый день не смог. Он подошел к кабинету, посмотрел на часы — оставалось пять минут до назначенного времени. Возле кабинета стоял молодой человек, на вид немного старше самого Игоря. В стильном легком джемпере синего цвета, в хорошо отглаженных брюках, солидных туфлях он казался лишним на фоне коридора и облезлой двери.  
— Вы к директору? — поинтересовался Игорь.  
— Да, я жду брата Махотиных, — ответил незнакомец.  
— Что они вам сделали? — спросил Игорь.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся.  
— О! Они мне много чего сделали за шесть лет, но дело не в них. Дело в их матери, — ответил он.  
— Я — брат, — сказал Игорь.  
— Приятно познакомиться, — незнакомец протянул руку. — Я — классный руководитель, — он хитро улыбался.  
Игорь понял, что сел в лужу со знакомством.  
— Простите, я — Игорь Андреевич, брат Степы и Коли, — сказал он, интенсивно тряся предложенной рукой.  
— Кирилл Васильевич, — ответил классный руководитель. — Руку уже можно отпустить.  
Игорь отпустил руку.  
— Извините, я просто первый раз…  
— Да, я слышал, что вы сделали, — сказал Кирилл Васильевич. — Почти подвиг. Надеюсь, Сюзанна Леонидовна вас не слопает с потрохами. Надо идти к Константину Владимировичу, он ждать не любит.  
За дверью сидела секретарь средних лет. Она широко улыбнулась Кириллу Васильевичу и кивнула в знак приветствия Игорю. Предложила чай — они отказались. Встала, тщательно отряхнулась, расправила одежду и пошла к внутренней двери, которая вела к директору.  
— Константин Владимирович, к вам пришел брат Махотиных, — сказала она, заглянув в дверь.  
— Пусть проходит! Кирилл с ним?  
— Да, Константин Владимирович.  
— Пусть проходят вдвоем. Сделайте мне кофе, пожалуйста. После совещания голова разболелась.  
— Хорошо, Константин Владимирович! Проходите, проходите, — торопливо сказала секретарь Игорю и Кириллу Васильевичу.  
Вдвоем они вошли в небольшой кабинет. Игорь ожидал увидеть на стене портреты вождей советского народа — таким старым казалось здание. Но в кабинете директора большую часть пространства занимали шкафы с книгами. Внутри стояли учебники, потрепанные, зачитанные до дыр. Грудами лежали методички, некоторые высовывались из горок, сверкая красивыми названиями. Никаких наград, вывесок «об участии», благодарностей мэра города и прочей мишуры. За спиной директора действительно висел портрет президента, но он терялся за парой стоящих с двух сторон шкафов с литературой.  
— Константин Владимирович, — представился директор, перевешиваясь через стол к посетителю. Игорь подошел, пожал протянутую руку. — Что ж, очень рад вас видеть, молодой человек. Надеюсь, все у вас получится.  
— Спасибо, — растерялся Игорь, готовый к тому, что его публично казнят.  
— Я вызвал вас, чтобы познакомиться и прояснить важный момент, — сказал директор.  
Вошла секретарь, аккуратно поставила на стол чашку на блюдце, осторожно вышла и прикрыла за собой дверь.  
— Сюзанна Леонидовна, чтоб ей пусто было, портит мне кровь уже девять лет. Близняшки — ребята себе на уме, конечно, но жаловаться на них грех. При такой-то семье… И вот вчера я, ничего не зная, ни о чем не ведая, — он отхлебнул кофе, — стою перед всем честным, на минуточку, народом. Поздравляю детей с праздником, вручаю конфеты первоклашкам. И тут… Ох, я передохну, а вы, Кирилл Васильевич, будьте добры, объясните, что к чему.  
Директор — полный пожилой человек в строгом костюме — вернулся к распитию кофе. Помешал сахар ложечкой, постучал по чашке. Отхлебнул. Повторил процедуру. Он тяжело дышал и явно страдал от заболевания, которое исключало распитие кофейных напитков, но его это не останавливало.  
— Сюзанна Леонидовна выбежала перед первоклашками, стала требовать, чтобы ей вернули детей, — продолжил рассказ Кирилл Васильевич.  
Он сидел в кресле рядом с Игорем, закинув ногу на ногу, и был похож на кого угодно, кроме классного руководителя. Ему подошло бы рекламировать одежду или кофе. Любую дичь — до того у Кирилла Васильевича был представительный вид. Гладко выбритый с простой, но приятной стрижкой, с глубоко посаженными светлыми глазами.  
Игорь слушал ужасную историю, но не мог избавиться от мысли, что классный руководитель близнецов — брюнет с голубыми глазами и фигурой модели.  
«Вот повезло кому-то, — думал Игорь. — Или, наоборот, не повезло. Влюбишься в такого, и на всю жизнь фантазии и мечты…»  
— Игорь Андреевич? — спросил Кирилл Васильевич, дружелюбно улыбаясь Игорю.  
— Да? Что такое?  
— Жалкий пидрила, — почти безразлично заявил директор, отодвигая блюдце с пустой чашкой. — Людмила Константиновна, будьте добры, еще кофе!  
— Что? — окончательно растерялся Игорь.  
— Жалкий пидрила, — тяжело вздохнул Кирилл Васильевич.  
«Да как они узнали-то?!» — в панике гадал Игорь.  
— Родители, конечно, не стали жаловаться — Сюзанна Леонидовна не первый год городит всякие страсти на линейках, но на этот раз дело зашло слишком далеко, — продолжил Кирилл Васильевич.  
Игорь догадался, что «жалким пидрилой» называли не его. Так Сюзанна Леонидовна назвала Кирилла Васильевича на линейке. Ее можно понять — если он явился туда в той же одежде, с той же прической и в том же теле…  
— Территория у нас не охраняется, Игорь Андреевич, — говорил Кирилл Васильевич, не обращая внимания на отсутствие реакции у собеседника. — Сегодня на собрании мы приняли решение, если Сюзанна Леонидовна еще раз попытается провоцировать учителей или учеников, мы вызовем полицию. Теперь, когда ей ограничили родительские права, никакого вреда детям не будет. Вы с нами согласны?  
— Что? — Игорь изо всех сил бежал за ускользающим смыслом. — Вызвать полицию? Если нужно — вызывайте, конечно. Нельзя же врываться в школу в пьяном виде?  
— Нельзя, — тяжело вздохнул директор. — Иногда, правда, очень хочется. Ладно, Игорь Андреевич…  
— Просто Игорь, если вам не трудно, — попросил он. — Мне очень непривычно все это.  
— Ладно, Игорь, — согласился директор. — Вы — большой молодец. Мальчики ваши пришли в хорошей одежде, улыбались. Так держать, боец!  
Вместе с Кириллом Васильевичем Игорь вышел из кабинета директора, миновал участок секретаря, а потом оказался «снаружи».  
— Спасибо, что пришли, — Кирилл Васильевич протягивал руку. — Звоните, пишите, если будут вопросы. Электронный журнал умеете открывать?  
— Разберусь, я же программист, — сказал Игорь.  
Он почти сразу пожалел, что не закончил разговор иначе. Можно было спросить номер телефона («Куда звонить-то?!»). Можно было уточнить, как открывать электронный журнал («Да кто придумал эту дичь?!»). Можно было, наконец, попросить об экскурсии по зданию школы — хоть примерно ориентироваться на месте, где проведут девять долгих месяцев близнецы.  
Игорь ушел, вспоминая «жалкого пидрилу», который на прощанье по-дружески махнул рукой.  
В коридоре торчали Коля и Степа.  
— Ты к Кириллу Васильевичу ходил, да? — спросил Степа.  
— К директору, — сказал Игорь. — Меня же вызвали.  
— Мать никогда не приходила, — сказал Коля. — Кирилл Васильевич — хороший мужик. Да?  
— Да-да, очень хороший, — ответил Игорь. — Вы почему не на уроке?  
— Да так, просто сходили посмотреть.  
«Проверяли», — подумал Игорь.  
Экзамен, каким бы он ни был на самом деле, был сдан. Близнецы каждый день ходили в школу. В субботу были дополнительные занятия. Степа с утра пораньше топал на «Основы культурологии», которые вела учительница по литературе, а Коля бежал в спортзал. На хорошем питании у него прибавилось сил, а с бинтами и мазью он легче переживал удары судьбы.  
Денег хватало впритык. В воскресенье Игорь искал в интернете семейные фильмы или простенькие боевики, сам готовил еду на троих, и по вечерам они садились на новенький диван и смотрели кино на крохотном мониторе рабочего ноутбука.  
К Новому году Игорь прошел через три родительских собрания, на которых был единственным существом мужского пола, не считая классного руководителя. Молодые и не очень мамы провожали Игоря искушенными взглядами опытных соблазнительниц, а он изо всех сил отрешался от Кирилла Васильевича. Но в какой-то момент все пошло не так, и Игорь увидел себя в списке «активистов», которые должны были организовать старшеклассникам праздник накануне Нового года. Как фамилия Игоря попала в список, он не подозревал, но, на всякий случай, не стал никого тревожить, потому что в компании классного руководителя его мозг атрофировался до размеров муравьиного.  
В беседе «Вотсапа» пестрели варианты снежинок для украшения зала, рецепты легких закусок, социально приемлемые конкурсы, музыка для «дискотеки».  
— Завтра будет собрание по празднику, — напомнил за ужином Коля. — Пойдешь?  
— Пойду, конечно, — ответил Игорь, а сам мысленно отменил работу над шабашкой.  
— Кирилл Васильевич говорит, на тебя вся надежда, — сказал Коля.  
Игорь не знал, как реагировать, но спросил, на всякий случай:  
— Правда?  
— Ага, говорит, что ты здорово помогаешь на собраниях, — продолжил Коля.  
— Помогаю?  
— Ну я не знаю, что там на собраниях этих. Помогаешь, говорит.  
Игорь увидел, что его отражение в микроволновке улыбалось, и торопливо вышел из-за стола.  
Ему нравилось приходить на родительские собрания, несмотря на общество целеустремленных, одержимых поступлением в хороший вуз для своих детей женщин. Нравилось сидеть на последней парте, аккуратно записывая важные решения в блокнот. Смотреть, как рассказывает о планах Кирилл Васильевич. Запоминать, в какой одежде он пришел, вспоминать, в какой был в прошлый раз. И, хотя Игорь никогда не был шмоточником, его неожиданно заинтересовала мода. Кириллу Васильевичу удавалось хорошо выглядеть, несмотря на то, что он работал в самой обычной школе самым обычным учителем.  
— Да он уволится, — сказал Степа, когда речь в очередной раз зашла о классном руководителе.  
— Уволится? Как же вы? — испугался Игорь. За себя, в первую очередь.  
— Так он нас выпустит и уволится. Говорит, надо все доводить до конца.  
— Правильно, — согласился Игорь.  
На собрание по поводу Нового года пришло всего три человека, включая Игоря. Мама отличницы и мама девочки, которую перевели из другой школы в десятом классе. Обе женщины выглядели немного испуганными. Им предстояло развлекать старшеклассников и одновременно выполнить требования директора (не шуметь на всю школу, не портить мебель, и никакого алкоголя).  
— Какие идеи? — спросил искрящийся энтузиазмом Кирилл Васильевич.  
— Да я…  
— Мы…  
— Давайте купим немного сухого вина, принесем им хороший звук и предложим в группе в соцсети накидать любимые треки? — предложил Игорь, ощущая себя революционером на баррикадах где-то в старой Франции.  
— Так разве можно? — спросила мама отличницы. — Нет, идея-то хорошая, они ж все равно напьются, а так — вино сами купим, подежурим, я возьму угля побольше.  
— Давайте просто не скажем, — предложила мама недавно переведенной девочки. — Просто сделаем сами. Жаловаться никто не будет, а если начнут, решим. Да?  
— Решим, конечно! — обрадовалась мама отличницы.  
Детали обсуждали долго. Какое брать вино? Самое дешевое — жалко детей. Дорогое? Многие не потянут. Нужно ведь еще себе в дом праздник устраивать. Решили взять мало, но хорошее. Определились с колонками для хорошего звука. Выбрали время.  
— Как вы хорошо придумали, Игорь Андреевич, — похвалила мама отличницы. — Я бы в жизни не решилась. Вот на языке вертится, а попробуй, скажи такое вслух! Да заклюют ведь.  
Они со второй мамой пошли по коридору, обсуждая портреты выпускников-отличников. Игорь задержался, чтобы помочь убрать стулья на место. На самом деле он просто хотел задержаться.  
— Вы же придете на праздник? — спросил Кирилл Васильевич.  
— На праздник?  
— Надо будет за ними следить, — пояснил Кирилл Васильевич. Он ушел к своему столу и начал записывать в блокнот ручкой какие-то сведения с такой яростью, будто выносил приговор.  
— Следить? — растерялся Игорь. — А, вы про этот праздник! Да, конечно, я буду. Я ведь предложил, так? Мне и расхлебывать.  
Перед Новым годом близнецы приходили позже обычного. Игорь первое время волновался, а потом увидел результаты контрольных, тестов — Степа подтянулся по литературе, у Коли появились хорошие оценки по химии. На дорогу уходило больше времени, а учителя, которые раньше отпускали с половины последнего занятия, теперь «затянули удила».  
К празднику Игорь сводил братьев в магазин и купил одежду, чтобы не было стыдно перед другими детьми, но явно перестарался. Выглядели близнецы лучше наряженных в строгие костюмы «на вырост» одноклассников. Некоторых мальчишек родители ухитрились «уложить», в соответствии с какими-то своими представлениями о моде. Уже через несколько минут после начала праздника все эти сложные прически превратились в самые обычные растрепанные шевелюры.  
Конкурсы шли без энтузиазма, пока собравшиеся не выпили за Новый год вместе с родителями. Кирилл Васильевич пить не стал, чокнулся соком. Пара глотков вина отправила подростков бегать вокруг стульев, загадывать загадки, гуглить сложные слова. Через полчаса включили музыку. Плейлист получился чудовищным, медленные ретро-треки сочетались с современными ремиксами, но подросткам нравилось, поэтому Игорь смирился.  
Сидел в уголке и следил, чтобы никто не подходил к столу с напитками и едой слишком часто. Одного особенно ретивого парнишку уже увели пить уголь — хватило половинки пластикового стаканчика.  
— План ваш сработал, — Кирилл Васильевич сел рядом.  
Игорь не ожидал этого, почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Да ладно, это ведь вы их шесть лет учили.  
— Просто смотрел, чтобы они не разбежались. Константин Владимирович мне говорил, что это как пасти кошек, а я не верил ему. Зря не верил.  
— Жалеете, что пошли работать в школу? — спросил Игорь.  
— Жалею? Нет, не жалею. Просто больше не хочу. Интересно было за ними следить, но второй раз через это проходить я не буду. Выпущу, и все.  
— И что потом?  
— Потом? Еще не решил. Репетитором, первое время. Может быть, пойду в частную школу, может, в университет вернусь. Материала много собрал, можно наскрести на пару публикаций. Там люди попроще.  
— Попроще? Как это?  
— Здесь все на нервах постоянно. Дети, ляпнешь что-нибудь по запарке — начинается светопреставление. Родители жалуются, что у них глупые дети, дети жалуются, что у них глупые родители. Постоянно требуют чего-нибудь «сверху» — то программа новая, то сочинение нужно написать всем, то поучаствовать в конкурсе. Как военный лагерь. Некоторые учителя после экзаменов в запой уходят, а все — уважаемые люди. Работать здесь тяжело.  
— Так зачем вы пошли?  
— Не знал, — Кирилл Васильевич рассмеялся так громко, что Игорю показалось, что он выпил, хотя это и было неправдой. — Думал, приду детей учить. Дети сами учатся, учим мы или друг друга или родителей.  
Разговор закончился вместе с очередным треком. Кирилл Васильевич пошел к столу — отгонять очередного энтузиаста. Праздник закончился в восемь вечера. Большинство разошлось сразу, задержались те, кто хотел взять с собой остатки угощения.  
— Давай поможем убрать, — предложил Игорю Степа.  
— Убрать?  
— Убрать класс. Кирилл Васильевич все время один убирает. Останемся, ладно?  
— Да, конечно. Надо помочь.  
Дверь за последним учеником закрылась, в классе осталось четверо: Степа, Коля, Кирилл Васильевич и Игорь.  
Игорь и Степа пошли собирать стулья, а Кирилл Васильевич и Коля начали убирать мусор в пакет.  
— Вы на нас не злитесь из-за первого сентября? — спросил Коля у классного руководителя.  
— На вас? За что? — удивился Кирилл Васильевич, а заодно — Игорь, который все слышал.  
— Из-за матери. Она вас пидрилой назвала.  
— Ну что в этом такого? Она же была пьяная.  
— Вдруг у вас потом проблемы были? — не отступал Коля. Он мог так вцепиться в тему разговора, что с непривычки беседы с ним напоминали допросы.  
— Какие еще проблемы?  
— Да закон же приняли. Что нельзя при детях и все такое.  
— Коля, ты о чем? — Кирилл Васильевич выбросил в пакет целый кусок торта.  
— Про геев, — ответил Коля, невозмутимо продолжая уборку.  
Игорь чуть не уронил стул.  
— При чем здесь геи? — спросил Кирилл Васильевич.  
— Я в интернете читал, что в школах начали увольнять, — Коля пер танком вперед.  
— Она же просто шутила.  
— Шутила?! — закричал Коля. — Да она на вас так вопила, как будто демонов изгонять собралась. Я просто… короче, это все из-за меня.  
— Из-за тебя? Коля, ты что такое говоришь? Твоя мать много выпила и очень расстроилась, что ей ограничили родительские права, она просто хотела меня оскорбить, вот и все.  
— Нет! Нет, не все. Это я сказал. Я шутил. Просто сказал, что вы хорошо одеваетесь, а она стала издеваться — типа, вы гомик. А я ей сказал — ну если даже гомик, то что из этого? Она расхохоталась и сказала, что вас из школы уволят. Вы поэтому уходите, да?  
В полной тишине Степа нервно переставлял стулья с места на место, отвернувшись от остальных. Игорь смотрел на Колю, а Кирилл Васильевич пилил взглядом остатки торта.  
— Я ухожу, потому что мне здесь мало платят. Много требуют и мало платят. Каждый месяц что-нибудь проверяют. Я к вам привязался и не могу уйти, пока вы не окончите школу, а потом я никому ничего не должен.  
— Значит, не из-за мамы?  
— Нет, она здесь ни при чем. Я все равно дождался бы вашего выпуска и ушел.  
— А вы гей? — спросил Коля.  
У Игоря вспотели пальцы и стул выскальзывал из рук, Степа замер.  
— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — спросил Кирилл Васильевич.  
— Я…  
— Ты сам сказал, что из школ начали увольнять людей, — продолжил Кирилл Васильевич, пользуясь замешательством ученика. — Я твой учитель.  
— Извините, — сказал Коля. — Я вас не хотел обидеть.  
— Я знаю, — ответил Кирилл Васильевич. — Вы со Степой никогда меня не обижали. Ни меня, ни других учителей. Выбрасывай пакет и неси новый.  
Разговор сам собой перешел на новую тему. Обсуждали, кто какой пакет понесет к мусорному ведру, как лучше отмыть пол от крема. Игорь механически складывал мебель по углам, очищая пространство, и повторял мысленно: «Он не ответил, он не ответил…». Любой «нормальный» человек просто сказал бы Коле, что он не гей. Но Кирилл Васильевич, разумеется, не мог соврать. И правду сказать не мог, потому что Коля и Степа были старшеклассниками, и, как любые старшеклассники, обязательно пошли бы обсуждать стратегические сведения со своими друзьями — безо всякой задней мысли. Ну, а дальше родительские собрания, корвалол для директора, очередная статья в газету.  
Вдруг Игоря осенила еще одна мысль. Он замер со стулом в руке.  
«Что, если они узнают обо мне?»  
Одно дело — учитель в школе. Другое дело — брат, взявший на себя опеку. Как это будет выглядеть в газетах? Гей втягивает братьев в распутную жизнь?  
— С тобой все нормально? — спросил Степа.  
— Да, все хорошо, — Игорь поставил стул на место и пошел в туалет. Умыться и отвлечься от невеселых мыслей.  
В конце концов, не написано же у него на лбу, что он гей. В паспорте об этом ни слова, порно на ноутбуке он не хранит. Работа приличная, по борделям не ходит. Все в порядке.  
— Спасибо вам большое, что помогли.  
Игорь не сразу сообразил, что делает в туалете Кирилл Васильевич. Действительно, учителя же не ходят в туалеты!  
— Да ладно вам, я ведь для ребят стараюсь, — ответил Игорь.  
Умыться, забрать близнецов и бежать домой.  
— Просто хотел сказать спасибо, я знаю, что вы не ради меня тащились вечером в школу, — Кирилл Васильевич улыбался.  
Умыться и бежать.  
Игорь вышел из туалета, пересчитал братьев, быстро попрощался с Кириллом Васильевичем, забрал положенные им три куска торта на пластиковой тарелке и полетел к выходу.  
— Давай помедленнее, пожалуйста, — попросил Степа на улице. — Я так не успеваю.  
— Извини, задумался, — ответил Игорь.  
Они пошли спокойным шагом в сторону метро. Зима была теплой, снег приятно хрустел под ногами. Кирилл Васильевич был геем. Игорю нужно было найти себе новое хобби, например, макраме или коллекционирование магнитов.  
— Он крутой мужик, — сказал Коля на середине пути.  
— Ваш классный руководитель? — вежливо уточнил Игорь.  
— Ага, — согласился Коля. — Он один раз нам со Степой разрешил переночевать у себя дома. После похода. Развозили по домам, он к нам зашел, увидел, что мать пьяная лежит, и забрал к себе. Мы там отмылись, вещи постирали. Крутой мужик. Сказал, можно звонить ему, если надо. Степка заболел один раз — я позвонил. Он лекарства привез. Дорогие, наверное.  
— Да, он хороший человек, — согласился Игорь.  
«И задница у него отличная», — добавил он мысленно.  
— Котенок!  
«Котенок? Щеночек, тогда уж…»  
— Котенок! — кричал Степа. — Здесь котенок!  
Игорь побежал к мусорному баку. Они кинули пакеты, которые тащили с собой, чтобы уничтожить улики винопития в здании школы. Рядом с мусорными баками на картонке пищал черно-белый котенок.  
— Он замерзнет, — сказал Степа, хватая зверя. На руках котенок запищал еще громче.  
— Степ, нельзя, — ответил Коля. — За ним смотреть надо и все такое.  
— Ну, я на время…  
— Степ, ну ты чего… обсуждали же…  
— Бери, — решился Игорь.  
«Парень мне не светит, а хобби само приползло», — подумал он с отчаянной радостью.  
— Правда можно? — Степа уставился на Игоря такими глазами, от которых Кот из известного мультфильма сам отдал бы и сапоги, и шпагу.  
— Можно, правда можно, — подтвердил Игорь. — Как назовешь?  
— Васей, — ответил Степа.  
— Вдруг девочка? — спросил Коля.  
— Тогда Василисой, — нашелся Степа.  
Котенок был помещен в недра куртки Степы, где быстро перешел на мурчание. Коля то и дело терроризировал брата и советовал ему то раскрыть куртку, чтобы котенок не задохнулся, то наоборот застегнуть, чтобы котенок не замерз. Вид у него при этом был независимый и безразличный, но Игорь видел, что Коля не меньше Степы рад завести в доме зверя.  
Они вернулись домой после десяти часов. Сил у Игоря хватило только на душ и сон. Близнецы сами справились с котенком, постелили ему туалет в миске из буклетов, найденных в подъезде, нарезали колбасы, налили молока.  
Проснулся Игорь от мурчания у себя на лице. Вася ласково когтил ему глаза и выражал полную признательность за героический подвиг.  
Игорь аккуратно переложил котенка на подушку, собрался на работу и хотел уже уходить, когда заметил в коридоре Степу.  
— Ты во сколько вернешься сегодня? — спросил тот.  
— Часов в семь. Надо отработать за вчера.  
— Хорошо, я картошку пожарю.  
— Да ладно — это необязательно.  
— Нет, я пожарю. Я умею.  
Вечером Игоря ждал ужин из двух блюд. У входа в квартиру стоял небольшой пластиковый лоток, наполненный шариками из щепок. На кухне на полу стояли две металлические миски, в одной из которых плескалась чистая вода. Вася сидел на стуле, который обычно занимал Игорь, но вежливо уступил место.  
Целую неделю Степа исправно готовил ужин, перемежая картошку гречкой, а сосиски — котлетными полуфабрикатами. Вася питался приобретенным в ветклинике кормом, рос не по дням, а по часам, мурлыкал каждое утро на лице Игоря, но засыпал в комнате близнецов.  
Полугодие закончилось на приятной ноте. Степа принес записанную в тетрадь пятерку с плюсом за сочинение по литературе, Коля с успехом выжил на заключительной тренировке.  
На Новый год близнецы то и дело уходили гулять в город. Иногда звали с собой Игоря, но он не навязывался. Сходили на каток, еще раз — в кино. Вместе с одноклассниками слепили гигантского снеговика в парке. Степа подхватил простуду, но быстро поправился.  
Когда Игоря позвали на очередную вылазку в город, он не заподозрил ничего плохого. Близнецы, как обычно, не говорили заранее, куда едут, а Игорь так устал сдавать шабашки, что еле соображал, где находится. Вечное московское метро превратилось в один сплошной новогодний дэдлайн.  
— Здравствуйте, Игорь Андреевич!  
— Кирилл Васильевич?  
— Давайте я сегодня буду Кириллом, ладно? Просто орать «Кирилл Васильевич» очень долго.  
— Орать?  
— Вы здесь по-другому говорить не сможете.  
Близнецы притащили Игоря в тир. Игоря, своего родного брата-программиста, который в жизни тяжелее мышки не держал ничего.  
— Да-да, конечно, — сообразил Игорь, — Кирилл — конечно, а меня зовите Игорем. И давайте на «ты» уж тогда. Гулять так гулять!  
Кирилл рассмеялся. Он, в отличие от Игоря, выглядел отдохнувшим. Наверняка ему не нужно было в срочном порядке сдавать в семьи подготовленных к ЕГЭ детей. Его дэдлайн ждал его через несколько месяцев, а новогодние праздники проходили, как у всех нормальных людей.  
К большому удивлению Игоря, близнецы хорошо стреляли. Сначала он удивлялся молча, а потом спросил, и Степа рассказал, что в тир их несколько раз водил Кирилл Васильевич.  
«Нарочно они меня дураком хотят выставить?» — мрачно подумал Игорь.  
Он не думал о братьях плохо всерьез, но эта детская подстава выглядела глупо.  
— Ты так себе глаз выбьешь, — сказал Кирилл, подходя к стойке Игоря. — Дай сюда, я покажу, куда поставить ногу.  
Игорь прикусил себе язык, чтобы отвлечься от реальности. Ноги, руки, плечи. Спину тоже нужно было держать «правильно». Когда дело дошло до выстрелов, Игоря уже можно было выносить. К счастью, рядом с тиром было дешевое кафе, где Кирилл покупал близнецам мороженое. Оно стоило копейки, а продавщица нахамила им, зато сидеть можно было сколько душе угодно. Игорь жадно кусал мороженое, так быстро, чтобы заболели зубы, и надеялся, что воспоминания о тире замерзнут вместе с его головой.  
— Не знал, что ты так мороженое любишь, — прокомментировал подлец Николай.  
«Ничего, вот я вам отомщу!» — думал Игорь, представляя, как на завтрак приготовит манную кашу.  
— У тебя большой потенциал, — сказал Кирилл, улыбаясь своему рожку. — Месяц тренировок, и можно в бой.  
— Да, через месяц я уже не буду опасен для соратников, — отозвался Игорь.  
Все рассмеялись, а потом засобирались по домам. После Нового года на родительских собраниях Кирилл обращался к Игорю по имени, и каждый раз это напоминало о тире.  
Зима закончилась быстро, а весна превратилась в бесконечную вереницу дэдлайнов, дополнительных занятий, срочно нанятых репетиторов и долгов. Степа раньше Коли сказал, что попробует поступить в художку. Коля никуда поступать не собирался, он хотел пойти работать «на завод», но общими усилиями Степа и Игорь объяснили ему, что на заводе нужно хоть какое-то образование. Нашли завод, отвели туда Колю, строгая женщина долго не могла понять, какого черта три парня делают в холле, но убедить упрямого брата все-таки удалось. Он согласился поступать в техникум, но его успехи были, мягко говоря, среднестатистическими.  
Игорь кусал локти, что так поздно подумал о поступлении близнецов, близнецы возились с учебниками, репетиторами и котенком. Вася рос. Кирилл Васильевич скидывал через «Вотсап» правильную постановку рук во время стрельбы и получал в ответ «спасибо», «круто» и набор улыбающихся смайлов.  
Настала пора, которую Игорь до сих пор знал только изнутри. И то не до конца — за него-то никто особенно не волновался. Сдавал он экзамены один, без группы поддержки, и теперь не знал толком, как себя вести. Вроде надоедать близнецам не хотелось, а вроде хотелось их поддержать. Сидя в коридоре, он вертел в руках мобильный телефон и вспоминал последние варианты тестов, которые они втроем перебирали накануне.  
— Волнуешься? — спросил Кирилл, присаживаясь рядом. На экзамен пришло довольно много родителей, но все, кроме Игоря, стояли группами и обсуждали плохое правительство, дороги, законы, цены на ЖКХ и муку.  
— Очень, — признался Игорь.  
— Да сдадут они, не волнуйся. Здесь такие лоботрясы сдавали, ты бы удивился.  
— Все равно. Им нужны хорошие баллы.  
— Степа поступит, — сказал Кирилл.  
— Степа-то поступит, — мрачно согласился Игорь.  
Коля вышел одним из первых. Вид у него был такой, будто минуту назад его впервые поцеловала девушка. Как потом узнал Игорь, девушка его действительно поцеловала, но не до этого момента, а чуть позже. Когда вышли все и Люба кинулась ему на шею при всем классе.  
Результаты первого экзамена оказались обнадеживающими. Коля превзошел себя, а Степа просто выдал свой обычный хороший результат. Математика нужна была им как непрофильный предмет, поэтому особых высот на ней никто не ждал. К следующим экзаменам Игорь был морально готов, но все равно дрожал, как осиновый лист, под дверью. И каждый раз к нему подходил Кирилл, рассказывал, что все будет хорошо, хлопал по плечу и убеждал, что близнецы далеко пойдут.  
Из-за этих разговоров Игорь не мог понять, для кого ходит в школу на экзамены. Для себя или для близнецов? Им его присутствие в коридоре ничего не давало, зато Кирилл каждый раз подходил и садился рядом. Можно было представить, что они сидят так в кинотеатре или в кафе. Что у них настоящее свидание с романтикой и всем прочим.  
Наконец экзамены закончились. Перед оглашением результатов близнецы скрылись в квартире, дрессировали Васю, который постепенно проявлял признаки Василисы, и отказывались вылезать на улицу. Смотрели сериалы на ноутбуке Игоря.  
Как гром среди ясного неба Игорю пришло в «Вотсап» сообщение от Кирилла: «Давай встретимся вечером? В тире, где были в прошлый раз». Игорь впервые за время их знакомства соврал близнецам, что ему нужно работать вечером, и сбежал в тир.  
Как только он начинал думать, что будет, когда он придет, на ум приходили апокалиптические сценарии немедленно разоблачения. Съедутся все журналисты города, придет Сюзанна Леонидовна, Марина и Юрка, они выстроятся митингом вокруг тира с лозунгами: «Не отдадим пидорасам Москву!». Поэтому Игорь старался не думать, ехал на автомате и ничего не ждал.  
Кирилл ждал у входа в тир. Цветов у него в руках не было.  
«Хороший знак», — подумал Игорь. В его ужасных сценариях все начиналось с букета алых роз.  
— Пошли, посмотрим, чему ты научился, — сказал Кирилл.  
«Плохой знак», — подумал Игорь. Примерно с этой реплики начинались совершенно другие сценарии, те, что он воспроизводил в голове во время вечернего душа, закрывшись на шпингалет.  
Научился Игорь практически ничему, в основном из-за того, что не учился вовсе, но еще из-за близкого присутствия Кирилла, его прикосновений в области спины, рук, ног и всего, что окружало эти части тела.  
— Ничего-ничего, научишься, — пообещал Кирилл, как будто Игорь когда-то ставил себе такую цель. — Хочешь мороженого?  
— Можно, — согласился Игорь.  
Они купили мороженое у продавщицы, которая вновь нахамила им, сели за старый столик и начали есть.  
— Мне осталось только отчеты сдать и на выпускной сходить, — сказал Кирилл.  
— Угу, — ответил Игорь.  
— После этого я не педагог, — продолжил Кирилл.  
— Ты же хотел репетитором.  
— Нет, я передумал. Никаких репетиторов, никакого преподавания, — сказал Кирилл.  
— Надоело?  
— Нет. Просто нервов не хватит.  
— Я думал, тебя не напрягают дети.  
— Дети не напрягают, взрослые напрягают. Как по лезвию ножа каждый день ходишь, — сказал Кирилл.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Помнишь, Коля задал мне вопрос?  
Игорь помнил. Мороженое у него, как назло, закончилось. Вместо ответа он кивнул.  
— Мне ведь не только Коля задавал этот вопрос. В школе много учителей с неустроенной личной жизнью.  
— Они что, тоже геи?  
— Они женщины…  
— Точно.  
Игорь пилил взглядом стол и мечтал, чтобы разговор рассосался сам собой.  
— Ладно, я пойду, — сказал Кирилл. Желание Игоря исполнилось, но он уже не был рад этому.  
— Куда?  
— Домой. Спасибо за компанию, здорово постреляли.  
— Да… ага, здорово.  
— Давай, пока!  
Кирилл ушел, дверь за ним подозрительно быстро хлопнула. Игорь долго выползал из-за стола, одевался, приходил в себя. Неужели он правда сказал вслух «тоже»? Он действительно спросил у Кирилла про «тоже геи»? В реальности?  
— Какой же я идиот, — сказал он вслух.  
— Дошло, наконец?! — сурово спросила продавщица.  
Как и в тот день, когда после вскользь брошенной фразы он бросился к дому матери, теперь Игорь выбежал на улицу. Надо было понять, где живет Кирилл.  
Игорь зашел в «Вотсап» и спросил у Степы адрес классного руководителя. Степа кинул станцию метро, улицу и дом. Игорь устремился в нужном направлении, почти не разбирая дорогу.  
До него наконец дошло, что пытался объяснить ему Кирилл во время разговора за мороженым. После выпускного Кирилл уже не будет нести ответственность за детей. Значит, ему можно быть хоть геем, хоть наркодилером — детей это касаться уже не будет.  
Долетев до нужного дома, Игорь замер перед подъездом. Его осенило повторно, на этот раз в совершенно другом направлении. Конечно, Кирилл через несколько дней избавится от ответственности, но разве Игорь не взял на себя опеку над братьями?  
— Ты ко мне? — спросил сзади знакомый голос.  
— Что? — Игорь оглянулся и увидел улыбающееся лицо Кирилла.  
— Я спрашиваю, ты ко мне?  
— Я…  
— Никогда не думал, что программисты зависают так же часто, как компьютеры, — Кирилл открыл дверь перед Игорем и пропихнул его внутрь. — Нам на шестой этаж, так что иди к лифту.  
Остаток вечера Игорь следовал разумным указаниям. Полотенце на стиральной машине. Лечь лучше на кровать, потому что диван проваливается. Презервативы в кармане куртки. Соседи ничего не услышат — они уехали в отпуск. Курить в квартире нельзя, но можно ждать, пока Кирилл покурит, сидя на балконе. Презервативы теперь не в кармане, а на полу. Но соседи до сих пор не вернулись из отпуска. И так далее по кругу.  
Ночью Игорь сообразил, что оставил близнецов одних в квартире. Он взял телефон, чтобы позвонить, хотя не представлял себе, что скажет, когда увидел сообщение от Степы: «Васю покормили, сами поели сосиски и гречку. Завтра нам к десяти. Пока!».  
— Что там? — спросил Кирилл, стряхивая пепел в банку из-под горошка.  
— Детишки…  
— Они еще в сентябре все поняли.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да, стали мне рассказывать, какой у них офигенный брат. Как ты круто программируешь программы.  
— Они что, нарочно нас…  
— Наверное, они так думают, — Кирилл затянулся, выпустил струйку дыма в ночной город. Запотевшие плечи блестели в свете фонарей снизу.  
— У меня отберут их, если кто-нибудь узнает, — сказал Игорь.  
— Никто у тебя их не отберет. Они ребята взрослые, скоро им шестнадцать, а там не успеешь оглянуться — восемнадцать. И все, до свидания, Игорь, у нас своя жизнь. Если уж их у Сюзанны Леонидовны не отобрали, на твоем месте я бы не беспокоился.  
Игорь вспомнил тело лежащей на ковре женщины, ее истерику на суде, побои в детстве. Да, пожалуй, надо сделать из дома наркопритон, чтобы детей отобрали просто так без вмешательства родственников.  
— Пошли, хоть поедим, — сказал Кирилл, бросая бычок в банку.  
Игорь понял, что зверски хочет есть, и пошел следом.  
Утром он приехал домой, готовый занять оборону, но близнецы ни о чем не спросили его. Сами приготовили завтрак, накормили Василису, а потом ушли на собрание перед выпускным.  
Почти весь день Игорь отдыхал. От забот и тяжелых мыслей, которые исчезли после минувшей ночи. У близнецов скоро будет своя жизнь. Такая, какую они захотят, а Игорь вполне может позволить себе встречаться изредка с интеллигентным человеком.  
Василиса пришла к нему в комнату и с укором посмотрела на открытую вкладку с фотографиями Кирилла Васильевича.  
— Мяу, — строго сказала она.  
Игорь поспешно закрыл фотографии, убрал ноутбук и проспал не меньше трех часов. Близнецы вернулись, позвали его есть. Вечером, как раньше, когда не началось еще предэкзаменационное безумие, они сели смотреть фильм. Коля всех распихал и поставил «Титаник».  
— Люба сказала, что хочет на выпускном как героиня «Титаника», — заявил он.  
— Вы же на реку не пойдете? — спросил встревоженный Игорь.  
— Пойдем обязательно, — ответил Коля. — Там же будет ресторан на плыву.  
— На плаву, — поправил Степа.  
— И мы будем как в «Титанике»! — добавил Коля.  
— Надеюсь, что нет, — вздохнул Степа.  
Результаты экзаменов были хорошими. Степа начал подготовку к творческому конкурсу, а Коля всем желающим рассказывал, что поступил в техникум. Соседка по лестничной клетке, которая носила им пирог, была так огорошена этой новостью, что не сразу сообразила поздравить.  
На выпускной близнецов Игорь взял в аренду тот же костюм, что брал для собственного выпуска из вуза. Костюм все еще подходил ему по размеру и стоил недорого. Степа и Коля получили нормальные костюмы в недорогом магазине. Мучить их вещами, которые нужно сдать в хорошем состоянии, Игорь не решился. В конце концов, они окончили школу лучше, чем от них ожидали учителя.  
— Игорь, а что делать, если придет мама? — спросил Степа, когда втроем они ехали на вручение аттестатов.  
— Что захочешь, — ответил Игорь.  
— Если она пьяная будет… — продолжил Степа.  
— Тебе необязательно с ней говорить, — сказал Игорь. — С вами еду я. После вручения вы поедете отмечать. Туда маму точно не пустят. Не переживайте, все будет хорошо.  
Все было хорошо. Аттестаты вручили, Люба опять повисла на шее у Коли, Степу хвалила учительница по литературе. Всех погрузили в автобус. Игорь вместе с несколькими родителями тоже поехал в нем. Кое-кто поехал на машине, кое-кто после торжественной части отправился домой.  
В ресторане культурную программу предоставили человеку, который умел не развлекать, а спаивать, но, к счастью, близнецы испытывали к алкоголю если не отвращение, то осторожное пренебрежение. Они выпили за весь вечер всего бокал вина, и это произвело на них такое же впечатление, как стакан сока или воды, то есть никакого. Люба, которая сидела рядом с Колей, совсем не стала ничего пить, но танцевала больше всех и научила к утру танцевать своего партнера. Коля сопротивлялся изо всех сил, но Люба была еще настойчивее, чем он, и это сработало.  
Степе праздник нравился не так сильно, но он внимательно разглядывал происходящее, часто махал рукой Игорю и жевал фрукты с тарелки.  
Почти сразу Кирилл сел за стол с Игорем, но уже через минуту его пригласили на танец. Потом еще на один. Еще на один. Еще… У Игоря сложилось впечатление, что перед выпускным составили некое расписание. Грела только мысль о том, что танцевать с ним может хоть вся школа, а где он хранит презервативы, знает один Игорь.  
К утру от родителей было больше проблем, чем от детей. Некоторых Игорь тащил к автобусу на руках. К счастью, на этот раз пришли не только мамы, но и отцы, так что Игорю помогало еще пятеро энтузиастов. Водитель развез некоторых по домам, но основную массу школьников и родителей доставил к школе, откуда они могли дойти пешком или доехать на своих машинах.  
Игорь дождался близнецов, но по виду Коли понял, что тот не спешит бежать домой.  
— Мы с Любой хотели еще погулять, — сказал он.  
— Держи, — Игорь передал ему пару заранее купленных презервативов. — Только смотри, чтобы Люба тоже хотела погулять. Понял?  
Коля так испугался презервативов, что чуть не сбежал без них. Потом спрятал в карман и виновато посмотрел на Игоря:  
— Мы правда погулять хотели…  
— Иди, выпускник, гуляй. Позвони, если заблудитесь, — улыбнулся Игорь.  
— Зачем ты с ним так? — Степа по дороге к метро смеялся. — Люба не такая. Она хорошая. Поступает на врача.  
— Мало ли что, Степ, — ответил Игорь.  
— Ты у Кирилла ночевал, да? — спросил Степа.  
Они шли медленно, потому что метро должны были открыть через несколько минут. Рядом никого не было. Просыпающийся тихий город.  
— Да, у Кирилла, — честно ответил Игорь.  
— Я в него в шестом классе вмазался, — заявил Степа.  
— Чего?!  
— Влюбился, — пояснил Степа. — Рисунок нарисовал ему. Он все так повернул, что я даже не обиделся.  
— Тебе мальчики нравятся? — спросил Игорь.  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Степа. — Я рисовать люблю.  
— Если тебе мальчики нравятся — это нормально. Но Кирилл Васильевич твой учитель, и он намного старше тебя.  
— Да я уже все, — отмахнулся Степа. — Просто он классный. Это я придумал с Новым годом.  
— С каким Новым годом?  
— Вписал тебя в список активистов. Вы бы сто лет решались.  
Игорь шел рядом со Степой, улыбаясь утренней Москве. Год назад у него не было никаких планов, только красный диплом и обида на прошлое, а теперь появились семья и понятное будущее. Тяжелое, но интересное и яркое.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни о творчестве и не очень есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> На канале telegram анонсы публикаций - https://t.me/xxxgierre  
> 


End file.
